Joint NIH-NSF support is requested for the purchase of a 600 MHz wide bore NMR spectrometer. The proposed instrumentation will support on going research involving membranes and membrane proteins (Smith and McLaughlin), protein folding (Raleigh) and structural analysis of catalysts, biopolymers and other chemical systems (Grey). Several factors at Stony Brook assure the productive use of the requested instrumentation. . The research groups of Smith, Raleigh and Grey have extensive experience in solid-state NMR with expertise in biological NMR and methods development. . The requested instrumentation is a key component of an NMR facility that is being created through a structural biology initiative at Stony Brook. The NMR facility and the structural biology program have strong university support. . There is a strong research emphasis on membranes, membrane proteins and signal transduction at Stony Brook. Roughly 25 research groups participate in a weekly seminar and discussion series. . Facility management and technical support will be assured through the expertise of Dr. Martine Ziliox, currently the sold-state NMR applications manager at Bruker Instruments in the United States. She will relocate to Stony Brook and run the NMR facility.